Secerts
by TheAmaxingDanna
Summary: When some strange murders happens around New York, Reid has to face his long gone past of being demigod. And the team learns his secret, how will they react? Who is the murderer of the body's? What happens when the gods become involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim: I don't own Criminal Minds, and no characters.**

**This is going on in middle of season 7, just after the episode True Genius. And in the Percy Jackson, I take after the movie series. So it´s just after Percy Jackson before the sea of monsters. But as said I will give the sea of monsters a little taste of BAU, this also means Percy is 17 from the movies. Reid is 30 as stated in True Genius. (some of this I have edited because a slight chance of plot.)**

_"I'd learned that some things are best kept secret."  
― __Nicholas Sparks_

I was born exactly 30 years ago on October 9. 1981 ... Yes, I´m a bit old yet everyone call me ´Kid`. I was born to Diana and William Reid, my ´parents´. I was raised and born in Las Vegas where I also went to school. My mother suffered from a mental disorder called "Paranoid Schizophrenia", that means to say it easy that she can´t take care of herself, and when that took too much of her my father left at the moment I was 10. Something that helped me was my memory; see I had a special memory called "Eidectic Memory", which in all basics means that you remember almost everything. My memory it was most book related. This meant I could skip school faster than other kids my age, when I was 12 I graduated from a public high school of cause in Las Vegas.

And my problems started that summer, that summer I learned everything.

It was any normal summer start, sometimes when my mother was asleep I went out... Even at night, I was no naive kid so I knew that it wasn´t smart to go outside at the time. But if you ever got stuck in house for a whole day, you´d want to get out at night. The park was empty, so I went there to get some air. Soon as I sat there I heard a sound, fearing that someone was coming, I hid behind the nearest tree Being bullied for many years helps you have a good escape reflex. But as I tried to look what it was, I couldn´t believe my eyes.

It was like this big snake kind of animal, very much taller than me, later I learned it was Dakon but at the moment I had no idea what to think. Suddenly I heard someone scream: "Get down!". I turned to see three people with... Unbelievable enough with swords, shields and other weapons. The first a girl with red hair I later learned her name was Katherine O´Conner. Secondly a boy with blond hair his name was Liam Brown who I soon learned to be a senior counselor. And thirdly another boy came over to me maybe a few years older than me, he was black in skin with very short hair nothing out of the ordinary there... But his legs though, there were like "Goat" legs. You could imagine my look when I saw it. Yet the boy just giggled and took my hand while walking very fast yet not running. "My name is Martin Morgan."

Slowly I nodded, and as I ran I replied to him: "My name is Spencer Reid." I didn´t know if he had heard me, but I guess so because in the next moment he explained the situation. "Okay Spencer, I hope your ready because we keep getting away from here, it´s way off dangerous. Now we need to get away so we can get to the camp-" I caught him off not knowing what he was talking about.

"B- But my mother, she needs care if I´m not there... I have no idea what is going to happen to her and what camp?!" I was so confused, my mind was procession so much right now, and I was going out of my mind to figure out what was going to happen to me.

Martin just kept going till we saw a car then he finally responded. "Okay now sit in while we drive I´ll explain." I was stunned, what about his friends? As he saw my face he answered. "My friends have... um... Another transport way to get to the camp." Again I was confused but I kept my questions inside and jumped in the car.

As we sat in the car the scary and awkward atmosphere was gone, now only silence was there. I was the one who broke that silence, glad that I had gotten contact lenses; I rubbed my eye and asked. "So will you tell me what's going on or are we going to just be sitting here?" Martin turned his head and gave me a nod.

"Alright then, I´ll tell you what's going... But promise me just to believe this, and yes I know it´s hard to understand, but when we get to the camp you´ll see this is true... Okay?" Martin gave me a serious look, all I could do was nod I was still a bit overwhelmed. But who wouldn´t be that.

"We are from a camp we call the Half-Blood camp, it´s a camp for again what we call demigods... Demigods are half human and half god. Like yourself. Maybe your mother or father aren´t your real one, that we don´t know yet. The camp is in New York, that´s where we are going right now. Meanwhile your mother will be taken care off, and as much as possible explain why you are not there. Also if you don´t think your a demigod a lot people don´t, also I´m a Satyr which you might have guess now. I know all this is really hard to understand, but try okay... Got any question?" Martin gave me a glance and turned back to the road.

It was like something was stuck in my throat, I couldn´t talk at all. Even when I tried there didn´t happen anything, finally I manage to ask. "What was that thing from before and who were the people you were with?" Somehow I believe what he had said, even though I knew it was impossible I couldn´t believe different.

"That was a monster called a Dakon, you´ll has got used to new names. My friends are Liam Brown and Kathrine O´Conner. They are much trained and there was another car so they´ll take that one ones they are done." Martin nodded like he was confirming it in his own mind. "So now I have told some what about you? Who are you exactly?"

"Well, you know my name, Spencer Reid." I thought a moment of what to say. "I just graduated from a high school in Las Vegas, I have an eidetic memory, which means I remembers everything book related and that I normally have just a great memory. I have an IQ of 186... My dad left me and my mom when I 10 now I´m 12. My mom is schizophrenic so she needs a to of care, and I´m the one to take care of her." I looked down; even then it was hard for me to explain my family issues.

"You taking care of her? That´s not your job at all." Martin looked kind of shocked but he knew better than to ask me about it. "So you're a genius huh? Have you never had any difficulties to read or keeping your temper?" He looked at me like I should have been having problems.

"How did you know? When I was smaller the words used to go around and around, yet somehow I learned to read pretty fast. My temper feels like it is in plus mode and I get angry, I just don´t act on it." Reid told and looked in surprised at Martin, he had never wanted to share about this yet Martin knew...

"Okay then, just it´s problems that many demigods come out from, this only gives more reason for me to help you. Now you just try to sleep when you wake up we will be there, trust me I´m a fast driver." Martin gave me a quick smile and I feel to sleep.

Now that´s how it all began, how my life began to get weird. As soon as I woke up Martin got me out of the car and into the camp. Everything started to change, I learned to accept it but I learned to cope with it. First I was placed in the Hermes cabin but then a sign came... Actually two signs both Athena and Poseidon's, which differently none understood for anyone. They told me that I should be more of a god than demigod. Chiron went to the gods to ask them; meanwhile I stayed behind with my new friends Martin, Liam and Kathrine. They trained me to battle and survive. Also I learned how it was possible for me to be parents of two gods yet being demigod.

First of all it turned out that both Athena and Posiedon hadn´t really realized that they had me, only Athena remember that she had me, but Posiedon had no idea who my mother was he had just felt that I was his child so he shoved his mark. All that made things very complicated since Athena and Posiedon didn´t... Like each other. My intelligence came from Athena while my somewhat physical abilities and water power came along with Posiedon.

Secondly it seemed that something had happened to me when I was a baby, no one knew what, what had happened turn me into a demigod. It was unexplainable. But I learned to live with it. Soon the summer was actually not the worst, I go some good fighting skills to combat and some very good surviving skills.

But as soon as the summer came to an end, I realized that I would have to go back. And so I made a decision for my life... To turn by back for being a demigod and try to live a normal life. I made my goodbyes for Martin, Liam, Kathrine and all of my friends I had met. So afterwards thinks started to get back to the normal, my mom was happy to see me. She had thought I was gone, but I told her I had just been outside. As of later I went to Caltech where I got a degree, and as you might know I later on went to the FBI: Academy. But I never forgot about being demigod and what that followed.

Because I was a demigod I had to act differently from who I really was... This could be good and bad. For once I had to be acting clumsy and weak always, even though I was much stronger than the team knew of. Sometimes I really wanted to go back, but I felt like I really couldn´t...

Also one thing that changed my life, in fact only a few years ago, I learned I had a half brother and sister. Once I had gotten a call from Martin, saying that there was something I needed to know. When I had arrived they set it up so I met my brother, Percy Jackson, and sister Annabeth Chase. They were much younger than me. I had explained to them that I had turned my back of being a half-blood, but if they wanted to contact me they could... They never really called and I´m happy about that, there is no need to dig up the past.

Now everything is going pretty smoothed, or I thought so...

**This is now I tell you to leave a review and tell me what you think about this. I have ones written a story that was like this, but now I made it more for what I would like it. Hope you will love this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim: I don't own Criminal Minds, and no characters.**

**Thanks for waiting boys and girls that are reading this, because reality has been catching up on me. So I havn´t had a chance to pose this. But now I have! I was really unsure about this chapter so please reviews on what you think… This leads me to say one thing: THANK YOU!**

**Thanks for following, favorite, review or simply reading this. I hope you will like this chapter!**

_"My dear young cousin, if there's one thing I've learned over the eons, it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it."  
— __Rick Riordan_

**Chapter 2. You got a phone call to make…**

Reid stopped as his phone rang, he was on his was in the conference room with JJ to look at a case, just when his phone started to ring. And he was not pleased about who the caller was...

"Excuse me." Reid said turned around and took the phone sounding a little bit angry when he answered. "Why are _you _calling me?!"

"Okay, look I´m sorry to call you like this, but hear me out Spencer." Percy's voice sounded tired as if he had spent the whole night up. Reid took a deep breath and let Percy continue. "We have been having some mysterious murders going on in a month here in New York, and the police have caught up on it. The people murdered... Well, they were killed by what everyone thinks that it´s and extreme animal, but you and I know that with our knowledge that it was no animal. Now we have had no time to find these bodies before the police, so now there is a chance that they might sense something's up. That is putting out secret at risk. And you more than anyone knows how hard it is to keep this secret. So I'm asking for to please, please help me."

Reid heard the plead in Percy´s voice, yet it was hard to react to this. In so many years Percy hadn´t called him, something in Reid wanted just to say no and let Percy alone in this. But when he looked at it, it was not only Percy´s secret, but his own as well.

"Okay, I´ll look into it, but right now we have a case. I will call back as soon as possible and... Um... thanks for calling me." Reid answered and hung up, he couldn´t take a next minute with Percy. Even though he had said thanks, Reid wasn´t all that sure about all of this.

Now he had to turn his attention to this new case, in which everyone was sitting ready for. Reid walked into the conference room, everyone's eyes on him. Reid just waited for the questions to begin, and Morgan was happy to ask.

"Who was that? You didn't exactly look pleased by the call." Morgan asked trying not to sound to suspicious.

"No one." Reid answered calmly, now everyone was even more interested in whom it was, so now JJ was also curious.

"Okay, Spence, who is _she_?" JJ asked and looked very carefully at his face. All eyes rested on Reid,

But just as Reid was about to answer, Morgan cut him off. "I just hope it´s a girl" Morgan said grinning.

"It was a cousin of mine in New York, he and I used to be friends, but he moved to live with my aunt. His name is Percy Jackson; he is related to my father." Reid told them. It was half truth half lie. Percy was in his family on his father's side. But the team just didn´t know who his real father was.

"Then you are lucky my sugar plumb, because we are going The Big Apple. Three girls named Jean Lillian, Nicky Petersen, Alicia Hartmann and one boy named Troy Jensen have been killed in the past month, they have all been found around New York. There are no connection between them, but that they were all killed with a weeks cooling period." Garcia stopped and turned on different photos from the crime scenes and continued talking. "They seems to be killed by-"

Rossi interrupted as he in horror saw the pictures. "An animal? No animal can do that and dump a body."

"Exacto my friends, so that´s why they have called us." Garcia replied and sat down. "Now everything is on your tablet and in files on the plane."

"There isn't much information here? Is this really all you have?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, in the beginning with the first victim, Alicia Hartmann, they didn't suspect anything about dumping or murder. So they didn't really investigate it, they contacted us when they realized that they had murders on they hands and they couldn't handle it. So we're all left with this." Garcia answered, but added at last. "I'm gonna do a full report for every victim, so you will have a little more to work with my chocolate god."

"Wheels up in 20." Hotch finally declared and everyone split up.

Reid sat up very quickly and walked to his desk for his go-bag. New York?! Garcia gotta be joking; these murders were the exact the same Percy had just described. Now he had to excuse but to let Percy know... But just no yet, Percy didn´t have to know just yet. Reid knew his half brother a little bit to well, he knew that if Percy got a hold of him, that Percy would want him to tell the team about the camp. That would break Reid to do.

Reid was grabbed out of his thoughts as Morgan called his name. "Earth to Reid!?" Morgan looked concerned at Reid.

"Sorry what?" Reid looked up from his desk to see Morgan looking at him. Morgan just grinned and replied. "You look like you have seen a ghost, not happy about visiting a cousin?"

Reid just looked cold at Morgan as he answered. "We _used _to be friends, we are not anymore. Besides he doesn't even know that I´m going, so he might not come visit."

Quickly before Morgan could ask more questions, Reid grabbed his go-bag and walked out. He didn´t need to hear Morgan lecture him about family, Morgan didn´t know how hard it was to go back when Percy had just contacted him.

_This is too much for one person to handle_, Reid thought as he walked to his car. It was hard to think of anything, but the fact that he maybe soon had to reveal his secret.

As Reid drove his way, he was getting more and more anxious to what was going to happen. _How will I ever survive this?! _Reid thought. His mind was a total chaos right now. Everything and everyone around him seemed blurred somehow, and all he could think about was the camp. Without even realizing it suddenly Reid sat on the jet, like he had just sleepwalked.

Luckily he was the first to arrive so no one had seen him zombie walking. Reid made himself comfortable waiting for the next to come in. But it took it´s time so he decided to call Percy, to get it over with.

Reid looked around to see if anyone was coming, picked up his phone and dialed Percy´s number and pressed call.

"Hey, it Percy Jackson here!" Percy´s voice sounded at the end, Reid took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello Percy it´s Spencer here..." Reid had immediately paused. What was he suppose to say? Of cause he should explain the situation, which very soon the team had to know about the demigods. But no words crossed his lips.

"Spencer? Hallooooo? Spencer is you alright?" An unexpected concern was found in Percy voice as he called out.

"Yeah sorry." Reid quickly explained and started to talk finally finding the words to say. "Those murders you called about before. Well, the team has been assigned to that case. They will find out the truth about us, no matter what we do, even if they don't discover they will need answers."

There was another pause. Reid worried about Percy's reaction, what if he'd not agree with him?

But then came a sure response from Percy. "Okay, but only if needed. We can't risk too many humans to know, okay?"

"Yes, of cause." Reid answered, but added. "See you there..."

"Bye" was all Percy said before he hung up. Reid simply guessed that he too had felt a bit overwhelmed.

"Hey Reid, a bit early." Morgan said casually as he walked in, making Reid slightly jump.

"I had a call to make, so it there was no difference from here or my apartment." Reid nodded and hoped Morgan wouldn't dig deeper in the subject.

And luckily he didn't but simply replied, "Okay", and sat down on the other side of Reid.

Just as Morgan sat down, Emily and JJ joined them sitting down just beside them, JJ with Reid and Emily with Reid.

"So what about your cousin?" JJ asked breaking the silence between them.

"He and I will meet up, when I don't know yet, but we will. Eventually." Reid answered naturally, hoping they wouldn't detect that little sign of his discomfort. "But he too has a busy week with work", not a lie yet no complete true.

"You havn´t mentioned what he works as?" JJ pointed out, Reid tried no to look like he was coming up with something.

"He works on a camp in the summer, what he else does for living I don't know." Reid answered clearly.

"Ahh, I see in three weeks the schools will have vacation so he must be busy. But I do still hope to meet him though. We rarely hear anything about your relatives." JJ said casually trying not to offend Reid. Knowing how sensitive he could be about family.

"That's because I don't see them myself for years." Reid defended looking straight back at JJ. "Besides we rarely hear anything on each others families."

"Yeah, he's gotta point there, guess we're just too busy sometimes to bring them up." Emily sighed and looked with agree at Reid. "But I mean, how old is your cousin then?" She obviously tried to shift subject.

"Hmm, only a few years younger than me, in the beginning I didn't even know I had a cousin when I was younger. That I learned later." Reid replied. "We haven't really spent that much time together, but we did spend a summer together. That's when I really started to be with him."

"What's his name again, I don't seem to recall his name" Emily suddenly asked.

"His name is Percy, Percy Jackson." Reid nodded and looked up as both Rossi and Hotch entered.

"Okay for now we don't have much information, so we're waiting with the profile to when we arrive." Hotch announced and everyone settled in, waiting for the hour flight to be over.

"Then we have more time to learn about Reid's mystery cousin Percy." Morgan teased grinning at Reid.

Reid just moved uncomfortably around his seat, thinking about the 3rd degree interrogation that was about to start. Hoping that nothing too revealing would come up...

**One tiny thing left, I am writing the chapter three right now and is almost done. But if you´d want to get anything in it, please review you ideas! See ya later alligator…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now chapter three, also I wanna state that even though Percy has aged a few years he looks the same as he used to. Just if you are wondering about that. I wanna thank all of you guys reading this again, without you I wouldn't have been able to do this. Also a special thank to **TheMysteriousGeek2345 **who's idea I really like and have helped me continue this story! Also I will say there is something I have changed, that is that the story now is set before the Sea of Monsters not after.**

_"Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a harder battle."  
— __Plato_

Nothing really came up by all the questions that the team had, mostly about how Percy looked like and how he we was personally. Reid really tried to keep up with some of his lies, but every time he felt like a knife stabbing him, he didn't like having to lie to them. Yet if they knew the truth... He would be admitted to an asylum. For him that didn't sound too good, so for now he had to wait until they needed to know or at least till he had some kind of proof.

Reid looked around seeing if Percy was there. Him and the team had landed in New York half hour ago; he had texted Percy telling him to meet Reid outside the police station. Yet Percy hadn't shown. Reid was now starting to feel quite worried, even though he knew Percy could protect himself, he couldn't help but to worry a little.

"Spencer!" Reid turned to see Percy standing no too far waving at him. Reid stood up to meet him.

"Hey man, I thought you were dead. What took you so long?" Reid asked, if anything important had happened he needed to know.

"Stuck in traffic, guess that DC got a little less, now let's go inside I wanna meet your team." Percy smiled and followed Reid into the building of the police station.

Reid showed them to the room the NYPD had set up for them. The team was in there; nobody had turned their attention to the windows, but just as the door opened all attention turned for the guest coming in.

"Hi... I'm Percy Jackson glad to meet you all." Percy said and waved at them, they just stared back at him. "You sure they're alright?" Percy whispered to Reid.

Reid smiled to him and nodded, "I just think they are baffled that _you _are my cousin."

And indeed they were... Morgan was the first to speak. " So you must be Reid's mystery cousin, I'm Agent Derek Morgan, just Morgan and this is Agent Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchnner or Hotch, Jennifer Jareau as JJ and David Rossi." Morgan pointed out as he mentioned their names.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that. Now I know one of the victims personally, Nicky Petersen, she was the third victim. Yes?" Percy asked complete neutral, like he didn't care. It wasn't like he didn't care, Reid knew, Percy was just good at hiding personal feelings like this.

"Yes, if you know her do you mind answering some questions?" JJ asked him and hoped he would.

"Of cause, can we speak in private?" Percy asked nervously, like there was something about Nicky he hadn't shared. JJ simply nodded and showed Percy the room to talk.

"So that's Percy, are you sure he's your cousin? You just seem so different, plus you two don't exactly look alike very much." Morgan asked raising his eyebrows in suspicion.

"He takes most after his mother; we're after all only cousins Morgan." Reid answered, but there was still that little voice in the back of his head, saying different, that Percy was his brother and he should tell.

"Guess so, but there is something though." Morgan replied thoughtfully looking at Reid, just as Garcia called saving Reid from more questions about Percy.

"Talk to me mama" Morgan said, but gave Reid a glare telling he wasn't done questioning.

"They identified the weapon used, or at least the kind of weapon, it turns out it was a blade as suspected that did it. But no sword, it seems to be an axe. No clue on which kind of axe. They have found something very weird on the bodies. The CSI's discovered some weird animal hair on the bodies, they havn´t been able to identify the animal though." Garcia finished and waited to hear more.

"Is there any connection between the victims?" Rossi asked.

"No, they were all in different social circles, schools, activities... They never even seemed to use the same air! They are totally different. The only thing that connects them are their murders, and that they was said by their friends or parents to be 'talking a walk' before they were killed." Garcia informed them.

"Talking a walk... That's might be how he chooses his victims, they are just random people walking alone. This set's everyone at risk; also he crossed gender and race. The first victim was black, the second was white, the third was Hispanic and the last was Asia. This could mean a spree killer." Emily declared. "We need to get a closer look to these victims, Garcia can you pull their files?"

"Ohh my dear Emily, of cause that is already done, everything should be on your tablets as...Of... Now" Garcia answered.

"Thanks Baby Girl" Morgan said with a chuckle.

"I'll wait until further instructions." Garcia said back and hung up.

"If this is a spree killer, there won't be long until the next murder." Morgan said as JJ and Percy returned.

Percy quickly found his stand by Reid's side and the team found starting profiling, Reid could feel that Percy was uncomfortable. What ever JJ had asked him about it had shaken Percy.

"You okay?" Reid whispered to Percy, not wanting to draw any unneasary attention.

"Yeah, I just- Nikey came to the camp last year. She is the only of our kind... It will be hard to hide the fact about her. She was one of those who stayed on the camp the whole year." Percy voice sounded shaken up as he answered.

"Maybe we should already tell them about us? I mean wouldn't that just be easier then to lie to them all the way." Reid replied with a low voice, his eyes looking for Percy to understand.

"Okay, but I have to make Chiron understand this; he will contact the gods so they will be aware. I will go talk to him now" Percy answered, and added his plan. "I will text you when I have it in order with Chiron. We will make it appear that someone is calling directly to the FBI, saying she wants to meet the team, everyone and with no excuses... She will say where to meet them in coordinates; you quickly say you know where that is. Then lead them to the camp, I will make sure they can get inside. Okay?"

"Alright" Reid simply answered back turning his attention to the profile.

"Okay, so this Unsub gets off by scaring people, the aftermath is what counts not the victims." Emily added to the profile.

"I need to go; one of others who are preparing the camp and me is set off for a meeting now. But glad I got to meet you all, hope you get a clue." Percy said quickly and was about to go when he turned. "I almost forgot Liam, Martin and Kathrine wanted to say hello to you, but they couldn't come... They have missed you." As he said that waved goodbye and left.

Reid hadn't really thought of his three friends in a long time... It would be good to see them all again. Even with the thought of his old friends in mind, he couldn't help but wonder... Would the team accept him or would they defy him as a demigod?

It had been sometime since any new information had come, even when they had set a telephone line up to everyone with information... Nothing and more nothing came to their case. Percy had left five hours ago or so, Reid was beginning to feel anxious, why Percy hadn't returned something must have happened. But then he got a text: "Hey there, sorry for the waiting. Something came up; I'll fill you in later. Now I'll make the anonymous call, see you soon. Percy."

Just as Reid had read the text which only took less than a second, an officer burst into the room holding a phone in the hand.

"I just got an anonymous tip from the line, saying he has important clues to this case. He showed his knowledge by giving names and inside only knowledge... But he has one rule, he wants for all of you from the FBI to meet him. He wrote down the place and gave coordinates." The officer said and showed them a paper with the coordinates. The team all straighten and turned to this new found.

"So where is that? Let's call-" Morgan was about to say more, just when Reid interrupted him.

"I recognize the coordinates from my GPS, my and Percy used to go there when we were kids. It's not long from here I can show you where it is." Reid looked around as the others absorbed the idea.

"Okay Reid then show us, let's not let him wait." Morgan said and turned to the officer. "We will go alone, it doesn't seem like he wants to harm us, so we will go alone all of us. We will call if anything happens." The officer simply nodded obviously not too happy about it.

"Let's go." Morgan said as the team left the station driving to the unknown. Morgan had only one question, the same the rest of the team had: Who was this guy?

**Thank you for reading… Please leave a review it would mean a lot to me! Also thank you for all the view, reviews, followers and favorites! You are all truly amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer!**

**Sorry... That´s pretty much all I can say. Every time I tried writing I had a new Danish school paper. So I never have anytime alone to write. **

_**"Don't feel bad, I'm usually about to die."  
― Rick Riordan**_

As they arrived to the coordinates, it was shown to be in a forest near a road. But no one was there... As far as the team knew anyway. Reid looked around, this was here Percy was suppose to meet them. In the distance he could see the enter to the camp. It was weird being here again, last time he had thought that it has been over. This proved him wrong.

"No one is here." Morgan finally declared out loud, as everyone had looked around too.

"This gotta be the place, it´s where the coordinates lead to." Hotch tried to think hard about the possibilities, as the team spread out.

As did Reid, but he was getting a very bad feeling about this situation. He could feel that they were being watched, but by no human. He had slowly pulled out his pen. Percy had one too named Riptide, while Reid never had known the named of his sword. Reid had taken out his pen so slowly, the team hadn´t even noticed.

Then he heard something... Footsteps in the grass. From two separate directions, one running far away not human, the other just walking definitely human. It confused him. He turned to the steps walking, hoping that Percy would appear from it. When he heard a scream.

It pitched trough the air loudly. Reid turned as JJ ran towards him, the others no far behind her. She grabbed Reid and made him run, but he wasn´t going. He put his heels in the ground and made them stop, as the others made the run up to them.

"Why are you stopping?!" Morgan nearly yelled and looked scared. "That monster is-"

He was about to say more as an minotaur appeared. The team turned with fright in their eyes and Reid looked in surprise. A minotaurs didn´t belong to this part of the forest, so why was this one here?

"Run and hide!" Hotch yelled, and they all ran in different directions. Emily and JJ both behind two different trees near each other, Rossi behind a stone with Morgan, Hotch behind a tree across from JJ and Emily. But Reid... Reid just kept standing there, knowing now Percy was just near him watching. He lifted his pen and yelled. "Now!"

As he said that he clicked his pen, and turned it into the sword. And as he moved forward, so did Percy from behind with his sword. Minotaurs may not be that smart, but they knew how to fight. They needed to be careful. Reid ran towards to make the minotaur confused for Percy to get a good strike in. But what Reid didn´t know was that the team was right behind him, standing there with their guns.

As Reid ran towards the minotaur, the monster didn´t seem to mind him and simply ran past Reid. The minotaur seemed more interested with the team.

"Stay away!" Reid heard Percy yelled to the team. But of cause they didn´t list and stood their grounds. Reid turned and ran to stand in the way for the minotaur.

"Reid out of the way, that´s an order!" Hotch yelled at him, but Reid simply answer back. "Not this time."

Percy ran to Spencer, they had one goal right now... Survive. Reid and Percy tried to get strikes in, but the minotaur took behind his back an axe. This must be the monster that had been trashing New York.

"We can´t beat him, but we can run!" Reid said loudly to Percy, their priority was to save the team.

"I´ll distract him, you go get your team out of here." Percy told Reid and ran towards the minotaur. It seemed to work, so Reid acted quickly.

"We gotta get going guys!" Reid said and led the team. They were all way too shocked to even speak, trying to take in what they had all just witnessed, but they didn't have time and just ran.

When they reached the barrier for the camp Reid stopped. "You guys go in there, I can weakend the shield enough to do so. There is gonna be some people here, let me handle the talk."

They didn't know what to say, so they simply followed orders. Reid took his sword up, and by intention put all his power into one blow. It had weakend the shield enough to let the campers and Chiron know, there was someone.

Not even five minutes after, Chiron and other senior campers came foward, that inclueded Liam, Katrine and Martin. Liam was pretty much the same but older, still Reid could see who it was. Katrine, like himself, had grown so much. Martin he could almost not regonise, with his now more shown saturn characteristics than before.

"Identify yourself!" Chiron stepped forward and took a look in who was coming.

"My name is Spencer Reid and this is my team. They are all human, but request of staying here while me and Percy Jackson does as well." Reid replied and took away his sword to show that he wasn't a threat.

"Spencer!?" Liam, Katrine and Martin voiced, all looking very much shocked at him.

"So long since I´ve seen you Spencer... I´ll let you all pass, you Spencer go back to Percy." Chiron said and Reid simply nodded in reply.

"Then I must go." Reid said and ran back in Percy´s directions.

Reid cleared his mind on finding Percy. Percy was only meant to confuse the minotaur, but he had not returned. What if something had happened...? Then he heard a gasp, gasp for air. Reid ran to where the gasp came from, and saw Percy stumbling forward. Percy had bruising everywhere Reid could see, his clothes was torn he looked as he had broken something. Reid ran to him and laid him down on the grass.

"Hey hey stay awake, please stay awake! Percy!" Reid shook Percy, he felt tears pressing. Even though he didn´t know Percy that well, he still loved Percy as a brother, he just never so. Now he wished he had said it. But now time was running out. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Percy´s eyes started to close.

"No, no, no... You stay awake..." Reid let the tears fall. "Percy please! Percy!"

**Cliffhanger! This is a short chapter, but I promise there will be longer ones in a near future. Please stay tuned in. Remember to Review, Favourite and Follow. Plus I will soon update the rest of my fanfics!**


End file.
